The Secret- Laurett
by Rauraalltheway
Summary: Laura and Garret have been secretly dating for 3 months. They dont want to expose there relationship to their fans. Will someone find out? What happenes if someone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Secret}

Laura's POV

There are those time when you deny and lie to your bestfriends, they ask where are you going, or what are you doing and you reply with a lie, I have a secret, and if that secret was told to someone, that someone would spread it and it'll no longer be a secret, I've been dating Garret Clayton, the guy who plays Tanner the biker who falls in love with Lela the surfer in Teen beach movie, he's 5 older than me but, age is just a number. That's my secret, and it all started in..

* * *

***Flashback***

I was in my dressing room, curling my hair and getting ready, when suddenly, I hear a knock on the door "Knock Knock", "Come in!" I yell so the person outside would hear, the door opens and reveals Garret standing there with a smile, "Oh hey Garret!" I smile at him "Quite un-expected for you to see me here" he walks to my side and wraps his arms around me for a hug, "Yeah, what are you doing here?" I say while pulling away from the hug

"Well" he starts, "We finally finished shooting Teen beach movie!" I could'nt help but smile and give him a quick hug "Yay!" "So, Ross and I came to visit" He shrugs and smiles "Cool!" I say while nodding, he scans the room spots Ross's guitar on the couch, "You play guitar?" He asks "I wish, but Ross forgot this last week here so I kept it" I smile and laugh at what he thought "Oh, I can teach you!" He said as he grabbed the guitar and played it

"Wow! Youre really good" I compliment him, "Thanks, here" he gives me the guitar and I sit on the couch as he walks behind me and puts his arms around me, I start feeling butterflies in my stomach, he helps me carry the guitar and I turn to face him while smiling and blushing, he broke the silence, "So um, you put this finger here" I turn to the guitar and put my finger where he asked me to "And this one here" He helps me with placing my fingers on the string "Now, just swing this guitar pick" he takes a guitar pick which had an R5 logo between the strings and hands it to my other hand, "And just swing it like that" he holds my hands and helps me with the whole guitar, "Wow! I had no idea it was so easy" I say while I turn to him and meet his eyes

He looks at me in the eye, I look at his lips and back to him, he leans in and so do I, after a second I feel his lips smashed into mine, I close my eyes and felt like I could'nt breathe, this is my very first kiss, he grabs me from my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, I open my mouth for his tongue to enter and could feel like the room is on fire or either electricity shocked me, I twirl my tongue around his while he lets out a small laugh, I'm new to this. We pull away from the kiss and I stand there in shock, he broke the silence "That was.. It felt good" he said while licking his lips "I..Um" I stand there with a mix of emotions: Shocked. Confused. In Love.

"Laura.. will you.." he says nervously and I know what this will lead to "Go out with me?" he continues

I stand there still shocked, then I close my eyes and think for a second. Well, I could never say no to a guy, and he's like.. 5 years older but hey, love does'nt know age, I open my eyes "Yes!" I say with a wide smile on my face, he pulls me into a hug, I hugged him back, we stand there hugging for a couple of seconds, he burries his head over my neck and hugs me tight, then the hug came to an end and a smile "Laura, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask you out" He says, "Awe Garret" I give him a 'in love' look and kiss him again

Then I thought of one thing: Fans. I've always received tweets about raura, what'll they think now? I pull away from the kiss "Garret.." I say as I looked at the ground "Yeah babe?" he said lifting my chin up to meet his eyes "Can we.. keep this a secret?" I asked shrugging "Yeah, sure, anyway you want it to be" he smiles and we hear a knock on the door, we quickly pull away and I sit at the couch quick, the door opens revealing Ross Lynch, my bestfriend

"C'mon Garret! We're leaving, the Radio Disney interviewer wants us in an hour, hey Laur!" he waves and smiles at me "Hey Ross!" I let out a small laugh as I see his perfect chocolate brown eyes looking at me, he shakes his head, and looks at his guitar "My crappy guitar!" He says as he takes it from the ground, we really forgot that there and I was lost in Garret's arms, he plays his guitar for seconds, "Yep, that's what I'm talkin' bout" he smiles at me and walks to the door "Bye" Garret winks and walks to the door, I quickly open my flip-phone and press the messages button and write to Garret 'Remember, its a secret, you cant tell anyone ;)xx' I text him and he replies 'Kay babe;)3' I blush as I read his text and get back to getting ready

***End of Flashback***

Until now, we're still dating and it's still a secret, it's been 3 months now, almost 100 days dating, I dont know what'll happen if someone ever finds out, until now, let's just enjoy the life we have


	2. 2- Lying

Chapter 2

{Lying}

**Laura's POV**

'Where R U?xx' I text Garret, he replies 'check your front door ;)xx', I walk to the front door and open it "Garret!" I jump on him and give him a huge hug, "I miss you!" He says, "Me too! Now, come on in" I pull away from the hug and, leading him to our living room, "No one's home by the way" I say with a wink, he laughs and sits on the couch

My flip-phone buzzes and I check the screen '1 message from Ross' I ignore the message and my phone buzzes again '2 messages from Ross' I decided to open my phone and see what he texted, I press the messages button and press the inbox messages, 'Hey Laur :D' 'Just finished R5 rehearsal, wanna hang? :)'

There was no choice but lie, I haven't seen Garret from 2 weeks, he was busy with Teen Beach Movie interviews and events, I reply 'Cant. Busy with chores but we could hang out later :)' I sigh and close my phone, it buzzes again, I open to my inbox, 'Aww, maybe next time :c' I feel bad as I read his text, I haven't seen my bestfriends since.. a month maybe

Ross was busy with Teen beach movie, Raini was in Texas with her family, and who knows where Calum was, maybe the jungle eating bananas with the monkeys, Garret gives me a confused look "Laur, what's wrong?", "Oh um, nothing" I smile and quickly put my phone on silent, "Well, c'mon the movie is starting" he offers a hand, I took his hand and he pulls me to the couch, we were watching titanic, one of my favorite movies, he puts his arms around me, and I lay my head on his chest

**End of POV**

**Ross's POV**

I miss Laura.. and Calum and Raini, but Laura normally doesn't have chores to do, unless she's lying to me. No, Laura's my bestfriend and she would never lie to me, I trust her. Riker walks to me, and he could tell that something's wrong "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, I sigh "I miss my bestfriends", I say as I look at my iPhone's lockscreen, it had a picture of R5 with the Austin and Ally cast, "Calum?" he asks, "Somewhere", "Raini?" he asks, "Texas", "Laura?" he asks.

I stop talking and all I could think of now is: Laura. Laura. Laura. I miss her smile, her laugh, her- "Ross?" he distracts my thoughts and nudges me, "Huh?" I ask in confusion, "Oh um, Laura's busy doing her chores" I frown and look at the ground, "Hey, cheer up buddy! I'm gonna go talk to her" he says, "Really?" I ask, "Uh yeah!" he says, he grabs his jacket and puts his phone his pocket "Where are you going?" I ask in confusion

"Ross, did you pay attention to anything I said, Im going to see Laura and talk to her" He rolls his eyes and slids his hand in one of the jacket's sleeves "Oh" I say and give him a thinking look, he slids his other hands on the other sleeve "Seeya!" He walks to the door and leaves, I sigh and look at Laura between Riker and Rocky on my lockscreen

**End of POV**

**Riker's POV**

I park my car on Laura's house and get out, locking the doors and walking to the front door, as I was walking, I hear kissing noises coming from the window, I walk to it wondering who it was, it was Laura with some guy, Ross is not gonna like this, espicially that she lied, I look closely to the guy who was making out with her, it was..

**End of POV**

**Laura's POV**

I pull away and he starts kissing my neck, I moan "Oh Garret!"

**End of POV**

**Riker's POV**

Garet.

**End of POV**


	3. Ross Knows

Chapter 3

{Ross Knows}

**Riker's POV**

I quickly walk to the car, start the engine, drive back to our house, while driving, I think of what I'm goint to tell Ross. The thing I saw earlier is now stuck in my head.

Okay how about, Ross! Laura lied. No, umm. Hey Ross, this might be crazy but I saw Laura.. no. I arrive at my house thiking of what to say to Ross

As I park my car, Ross comes running to me, and opening the passenger door "So, what did she say?" he asks with a smile, "She..Um.. I'll tell you inside" I say with a fake smile, I get out and lock the doors while following Ross to the front door

"So?" he closes the front door and looks at me, "Look Ross, your not gonna like what I'm about to say but its what I saw with my own eyes"

Hhis smile fades as if he thought Laura was in trouble or something, "Spill" he commands, "Okay, okay!"

I sigh, "Laura was'nt doing her chores"

"Then what was she doing?" he asks with a worried look, "She was with Garret" I pause for a second, "Garret Clayton, your co-star"

"What was she doing with Garret?" he asks loudly, I say slowly "Making..out" I say while cocking my head and closing my eyes

"What!? No, no, no, no, NO!" he yelled, "Yes Ross, its true!" I convinced him, he needs to know the truth, "I saw them with my own eyes!" I yell

"But how? S-she lied to me" Ross's eyes are filled with tears now, "Ross, it's gonna be okay" I say as I pat his back

"Okay? My bestfriend is lying to me and maybe dating Garret" He yells

"Look, if we tell her her that we know about them she might not talk to us" I pause then continue "So, everytime she lies, just.. keep asking questions"

"O-okay" he says as a tear dropped on his cheek, "Ross, think about the bright side, she's still your bestfriend", he cuts me off "Who lies to me! I-I feel like I cant trust her anymore" he says between sniffs

I continue "But, you can talk to her about that.. later not now", "Ross wipes his tears "But-", "There's not but's, and I'm sure that this all happened for a good reason.. Like, you knew about them" I raise my eyebrows and smile

"Cause if you haven't you'll be more crushed than you are now, right?" Riker explains with his hands, Ross smiles "Thanks bro", "Anytime, dude" I pat his back and went back to writing lyrics for our new EP

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, This is just when Ross knows about Laurett

Gahh! Yesterday there were pictures of them

He put his hands on her waist and it was just so cute

Then they danced, Totes Adorbs!

Anyways, follow me on twitter

'Thatrauramoment'

And Review, REview, REView, REVIewm REVIEw, REVIEW, REVIEw, REVIew, REView, REview, Review


End file.
